


Ringsy Oneshot Sammlung

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, oneshots, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Eine Sammlung all meiner Ringsy Oneshots. Fluff, Slash, Angst, Drama alles dabei.





	1. Sprachlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzer und "fluffiger" Ringsy OS/Songfic. Inspiriert von diesem Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBlBrxovQjQ weil ich finde, dass das Lied perfekt auf Ringsy und vor allem Ringo passt. Viel Spaß!

_Wie ein Seemann ohne Hafen,_  
_wie ein Schiff das langsam sinkt,_  
_wie ein Lächeln das weit weg ist,_  
_hinter Mauern, das war ich._  
_Und ich baute Barrikaden, ein Soldat der niemals fällt._  
_Sag wie kamst du durch die Mauern, ungefragt in meine Welt?..._

_____ _

_____ _

Easy und Ringo saßen zusammen auf der Dachterrasse. Es hatte mal wieder ein großes WG Grillen statt gefunden, doch mittlerweile war es später Abend und Ringo und Easy waren die einzigen die noch die laue Frühlingsnacht genossen. Ringo hatte seinen Kopf an Easys Schulter gelegt. Ihre Hände in einander verschränkt, schauten sie in die Nacht und genossen ohne Worte die Nähe zum anderen. Ringo war nachdenklich, diese intimen Momente mit Easy, in denen er sich einfach nur... zuhause fühlte, ihm fiel einfach kein besseres Wort ein das dieses Gefühl besser beschreiben konnte. Und besagtes Gefühl machte ihn immer noch regelmäßig sprachlos. Generell Easy machte ihn sprachlos. Easy der ihn so liebte wie er war, denn zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er genug einfach so wie er war. Easy bei dem er einfach nur er selbst sein konnte. Easy bei dem er sich fallen lassen konnte. Easy der immer für ihn da war und an ihn glaubte, ihm den Halt gab den er so lange vermisst hatte. Easy den er liebte wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Er hatte generell das Gefühl erst durch Easy überhaupt erfahren zu haben, was es heißt zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Alle seine Beziehungen zuvor waren im Gegensatz zu seiner jetzigen Beziehung oberflächlich und leblos gewesen. Ringo fühlte sich zum aller ersten mal so als würde er richtig leben. Als hätte er vorher nur existiert anstatt gelebt. Er war immer Ringo gewesen, der Mann mit dem Herz aus Stein, Ringo den alle egal waren außer er selbst, Ringo das Arschloch, dass keine Gefühle hatte. Keiner hatte sich je die Mühe gemacht hinter seine Fassade und seine meterdicken Mauern, die er sich zum Schutz über die Jahre aufgebaut hatte, zu sehen. Bis auf Easy. Und Easy hatte den einsamen, verletzlichen und unsicheren Ringo entdeckt, der sich einfach nur danach sehnte geliebt zu werden, der sanft und zärtlich sein konnte und der Angst hatte. Angst nicht gut genug zu sein, Angst verlassen zu werden. Und langsam mit Easys Hilfe fingen diese Mauern immer mehr an zu bröckeln, weil er sich sicher fühlte mit Easy, mit Easy brauchte er diese Mauern nicht. Er musste schmunzeln ausgerechnet Easy mit dem er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder aneinander geraten war hatte es geschafft auf diese Art und weiße zu ihm durchzudringen. Ausgerechnet er, mit dem er sich schon so oft geprügelt hatte, gab ihm jetzt die Geborgenheit die er so sehr brauchte. Und ausgerechnet sie beide, die sich immer wieder gegenseitig Steine in den Weg gelegt hatten waren jetzt ein Liebespaar und es fühlte sich an als wären sie schon immer dafür bestimmt gewesen, hatten nur ihre Zeit gebraucht um das zu merken. Easy bemerkte, dass sein Freund in Gedanken verloren war. “Hey woran denkst du?” flüsterte er leise. “Ich liebe dich.” antwortet Ringo, er weiß nicht wie er das Gefühl oder ehr die Gefühle die er gerade spürt in Worte fassen soll. “Ich dich auch” antwortet Easy und gibt Ringo einen sanften Kuss. “Easy…” fragt Ringo leise. Dieser schaut ihn nur an, lässt ihm Zeit die richtigen Worte zu finden. “Bitte bleib für immer bei mir.” bricht es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Halt. Stop. Eigentlich wollte er doch was ganz anderes sagen. Sagen wie glücklich er ihn machte, wie dankbar er war für jeden Moment mit ihm, wie sehr er es liebte, dass Easy ihm zu dem gemacht hatte was er jetzt ist, selbst wenn ihm diese neue Seite an ihm manchmal noch Angst machte. Dennoch fühle er sich mehr bei sich selbst, als in den vergangenen 10 Jahren zusammen. Selbst die anderen mussten mittlerweile zugeben, dass er sich verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der gefühlskalte Ringo von früher. Er traute sich jetzt öfter seine Gefühle zu zeigen, er versuchte einfühlsam zu sein und für die Menschen da zu sein die ihm wichtig waren, anstatt sie wegzustoßen aus Angst sowieso wieder alles kaputt zu machen und sie zu verletzen oder selbst verletzt zu werden. Es musste auch nicht mehr immer alles perfekt sein, nicht wenn er sich nach einem schlechten Tag in Easys Arme kuscheln konnte. Selbst seine Karriere stand neuerdings an zweiter Stelle. Zeit mit seinem Freund zu verbringen war ihm wichtiger als alle Überstunden und alles Geld der Welt. Und all das wollte er Easy sagen, doch es kam einfach kein weiteres Wort über seine Lippen, als er in Easys Augen schaute die ihn liebevoll ansahen und in denen er sich verlor, sprachlos. Er kann einfach nicht anders und zieht seinen Freund in seine Arme, umarmt ihn lange, ist einfach nur froh ihn zu haben. Versucht seinem Geliebten all das zu zeigen, was er nicht in Worte fassen kann. Doch das muss er gar nicht denn Easy versteht ihn auch ohne Worte. “Ich bleib bei dir, für immer.” sagt er und zieht Ringo in einen zärtlichen Kuss. 

Später liegen sie zusammen gekuschelt in Easys Bett. Ringo spielt mit Easys Hand verschrenkt seine Finger mit denen seines Geliebten. "Weißt du... du machst mich manchmal einfach sprachlos... und dann frage ich mich wie ausgerechnet ich es verdient haben soll so glücklich zu sein. Wie ich dich verdient haben kann? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich überhaupt fähig bin jemanden so zu lieben wie dich oder dass überhaupt jemand fähig ist mich zu lieben. Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?" fragt Ringo und sieht Easy dabei mit großen ehrlichen Augen an. "Dich so geliebt, wie du es verdient hast." antwortet Easy leise und streichelt mit einer Hand zärtlich Ringos Wange. Jetzt ist Ringo erst recht sprachlos, sowas hat ihm noch nie jemand gesagt. "Easy... ich..." fängt er sichtlich emotional aufgewühlt an doch Easy unterbricht ihn und legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Schhh, ich weiß." lächelt er und zieht seinen Freund in einen liebevollen Kuss, in den dieser sich nur allzu gerne fallen lässt. Manche Dinge müssen eben nicht gesagt werden, weil der andere sie im Herzen schon längst weiß.


	2. Déjà-vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine gewisse Kira Beckmann hat beschlossen ihrem Bruder einen Überraschungs Besuch abzustatten. Including Ringsy Fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Oneshot, weil wir uns doch eigentlich alle wünschen würden, dass Kira zu Besuch kommt und man mal ihre Reaktion auf "Ringsy" zu sehen bekommt :)  
> Viel Spaß!

Die Tür der WG öffnet sich schwungvoll und Easy und Ringo schieben sich wild knutschend zur Tür herein. Ohne von seinem Freund ab zu lassen schließt Ringo die Tür, nur um Easy gleich darauf dagegen zu drücken. Dieser stöhnt auf als Ringos Lippen seinen Hals berühren bevor die beiden wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versinken. Easys Hände wandern zur Brust seines Freundes um dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er ihn langsam Richtung Sofa drängt. 

"Ich will dich." , sagt Easy leicht außer Atmen und küsst seinen Freund erneut leidenschaftlich. Ringo streift Easy seine Jacke von den Schultern und lässt sich von ihm auf das WG Sofa schieben, Easy folgt ihm zugleich. "Sollten wir nicht lieber in mein Zimmer gehen?" , unterbricht Ringo. "Ist doch niemand da, sind doch alle in der Arbeit." , antwortet Easy und nimmt Ringos Lippen wieder in Beschlag. Ringos Hemd liegt mittlerweile auf dem Boden. Ringo dreht sich nun so, dass er auf Easy liegt und fängt an dessen Hals zu küssen während seine Hände unter Easys T-Shirt wandern. 

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und eine junge Frau betritt die Wohnung und bleibt mit offenen Mund stehen als sie das Paar auf dem Sofa erkennt, vor lauter Überraschung lässt sie ihre Koffer fallen. Ringo und Easy, die immer noch versunken in ihrem Liebesspiel auf dem Sofa liegen haben die sich öffnende Tür gar nicht bemerkt, aber das Geräusch der auf den Boden fallenden Koffer lässt Easy, der mit der Blickrichtung zur Tür liegt, nun doch erschrocken die Augen öffnen. Er schaut kurz perplex, ist das wirklich... "Kira" , bringt er nur verblüfft heraus. Auch Ringo dreht sich um und schaut seine Schwester an, als könne er gar nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich hier im Wohnzimmer steht. 

"Überraschung!" , ruft diese etwas verlegen, sie hatte sich ihr Wiedersehen mit ihrem Bruder und wie sie ihn überraschen würde in vielen verschiedenen Szenarien ausgemalt, aber ein Ringo und Easy die sich küssen und die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, waren definitiv in keiner dieser Versionen vorgekommen. Ringo erwacht nun endlich aus seiner Schockstarre und eilt auf seine Schwester zu um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Easy zupft sich nervös sein T-Shirt zurecht, im Gegensatz zu Ringo hat er nämlich nicht vergessen in was für einer Situation Kira sie gerade erwischt hatte, ein bisschen peinlich ist ihm das schon, immerhin hatte sie bis jetzt - zumindest nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen - noch nichts von der neuen Beziehung ihres Bruders gewusst. 

Kira löst sich aus der Umarmung und begrüß nun auch Easy der mittlerweile etwas nervös neben seinem Freund steht. "So jetzt mal Klartext. Du und Easy!? Und seit wann ist Easy schwul!?" , fragt sie immer noch ungläubig. "Ja, ich und Easy." , sagt Ringo, zieht seinen Freund zu sich heran und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als wolle er sagen "Das ist meiner." Kira schaut nur verblüfft. "Irgendwie hab ich gerade ein Déjà-vu... warum muss ich dich immer erst mit einem Kerl rum machend auf der Couch erwischen, bevor du mir sagst, dass da was läuft.", sagt sie gespielt beleidigt und grinst ihren Bruder gleich darauf an. Auch er erinnert sich daran, als Kira ihn damals mit Yannik erwischt hatte und lacht. "Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es mir dieses Mal vollkommen egal ist, dass mich irgendwer beim Knutschen erwischt, Schwesterherz." , antwortet er und legt Easy seinen Arm um die Schulter. "Kann ruhig jeder sehen wie glücklich du mich machst." , sagt er lächelnd zu Easy und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Kira schaut ihn nun wieder perplex an, so locker im Umgang mit seinen Gefühlen hatte sie ihren Bruder noch nie gesehen. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Richard Beckmann gemacht?" , fragt sie belustigt. Ringo zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lächelt, etwas verlegen. 

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?" , fragt nun Easy. "Ich habe Semester Ferien und nachdem Ringo jetzt doch nicht zu mir gekommen ist - den Grund kann ich mir ja jetzt irgendwie denken - habe ich mir gedacht ich schau mal was in Köln so los ist, du erzählst mir ja schließlich nichts." , antwortet sie und stößt dabei Ringo spielerisch in die Rippen. "Ja ich habs kapiert, tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt hab, ehrlich gesagt ich wusste einfach nicht wie übers Telefon und so... ich kann sowas nicht" , druckst er herum. "Jetzt entschuldigt er sich auch noch." , grinst Kira und sieht Easy an. "Du scheinst einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben." "Den besten." , antwortet Easy lachend und gibt seinen Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Jetzt mal im Ernst, seit wann geht das mit euch? Und wie überhaupt? Mein letzter Stand war, dass ihr euch hasst und Easy auf Frauen steht. Und jetzt komme ich hier rein und erwische euch knutschend auf dem Sofa. Ich komm mir immer noch ein bisschen vor als wäre ich in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet..." , sprudelt es aus Kira heraus, neugierig war sie schon immer gewesen. "Also das war so..." , fängt Easy an. Die drei haben sich mittlerweile am Esstisch niedergelassen und Ringo hat auch sein Hemd wieder angezogen. Easy und Ringo erzählen Kira die ganze Story, von Easys Outing, dem ersten Kuss auf der Dachterasse, Karneval und der Büdchen Intrige, sie wissen, dass Kira sowieso nicht aufhört zu fragen bis sie jedes Detail aus den beiden heraus gequetscht hat. 

"Und dann kam im letzen Moment zum Glück Easy und hat mich davon abgehalten in den Zug zu steigen." , endet Ringo und verschränkt seine Finger mit Easys. "Krass. Und du hast ihm die ganze Büdchen Geschichte wirklich einfach so verziehen?" , fragt Kira. "Naja einfach so ist gut. Aber ich hab es am Schluss einfach nicht mehr ohne ihn ausgehalten. Ich mein wie oft passiert dir das denn, dass du dich so dermaßen in jemanden verliebst, dass du ihn selbst nach so einer Aktion nicht vergessen kannst. Ich musste uns einfach eine zweite Chance geben." , antwortet Easy. "Und ich habe es nie und werde es auch nie bereuen" , sagt er mit einem besänftigenden Blick zu seinem Geliebten und streicht mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. Er weiß, dass Ringo immer noch Angst hat jemand könnte Easy überzeugen, dass er doch ein Fehler ist. Ringo lächelt nervös. "Und ich geb dich nicht mehr her." , sagt er und zieht seinen Freund eng an sich. Er muss jetzt einfach seine Nähe spüren, nachdem er sich an den ganzen Mist den er gebaut hat und die Zeit ohne Easy erinnert hat. "Ich lass dich auch nicht nochmal gehen." , lächelt Easy und gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, den Ringo sofort erwidert. Kira scheinen die beiden für den Moment vergessen zu haben. Die schüttelt nur nochmal ungläubig den Kopf. 

"Ich habs ja kapiert ihr seit mega verliebt, aber könnt ihr das knutschen vielleicht auf später verschieben." "Bist ja nur eifersüchtig." , grinst Ringo, streckt seiner Schwester die Zunge raus und küsst Easy nochmal demonstrativ. Kira sieht die beiden nur lächelnd und immer noch etwas geflasht an. Selbst sie hätte niemals gedacht ihren Bruder mal so verliebt zu sehen, wie sehr er sich doch verändert hatte. "Aber zum Positiven." , denkt sie. "Wenigstens hat Ringo jetzt jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst und für ihn da ist." Manchmal hatte sie schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihren Bruder nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern einfach so allein gelassen hatte, aber was sie jetzt sah beruhigte sie. Ringo wirkte so gelassen und glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Es sah aus als wäre er endlich angekommen. "Verliebt steht dir." , sagt sie und wirft ihrem Bruder einen frechen Blick zu. 

"Sag mal habt ihr noch Spülmittel?" , kommt es von Tobias der gerade die WG betritt. "Kira?" , sagt er verblüfft als er realisiert wer da am Tisch sitzt. "Was machst du denn hier? Komm her." , sagt er bevor er sie fest umarmt. "Nachdem was ihr mir alles verschwiegen habt, war es höchste Zeit mal vorbei zu schauen." , lacht diese. "Ach hast du die beiden Turteltäubchen schon erlebt." , grinst Tobias. "Schlimmer" , sagt Kira mit einem Lachen. "Da ist man mal ein paar Jahre weg und schon erwischt man seinen Bruder und dessen Erzfeind beim rum machen." , witzelt sie. "So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen." , sagt Tobias mit einem Blick zu Ringo und Easy. "Jetzt erzähl mal, wie geht es dir?" , fragt er dann. Nun beginnt auch Kira zu erzählen, von Mailand, ihrem Studium und ihrem neuen Job. So vergeht der Nachmittag wie im Flug.

Kiras Besuch muss natürlich gebührend gefeiert werden und so organisiert die WG kurzer Hand eine Dachterassenparty. Kira ist natürlich der begehrteste Gast des Abends, jeder möchte wissen wie es ihr in Mailand geht, so dass sie sich ständig mit irgendwem unterhält. Easy und Ringo haben sich in eine Ecke zurück gezogen. Ringo beobachtet lächelnd seine Zwillingsschwester, wie erwachsen sie doch geworden ist. "Du hast sie ganz schön vermisst, was?" , sagt Easy. "Na klar, aber ich hab ja dich." , antwortet Ringo und zieht seinen Freund in seine Arme. Da ruft Bambi: "Easy? Bier ist alle, kannst du schnell mit Nachschub holen?" "Sorry, die Pflicht ruft." , sagt Easy und löst sich aus Ringos Armen. Der hält ihn erst nochmal am Arm fest und gibt ihm einen Kuss bevor er ihn gehen lässt und Easy Bambi die Treppe hinunter folgt. 

Kurz darauf, setzt sich Kira neben Ringo. "Du musst mich übrigens unbedingt bald in Mailand besuchen, keine Wiederrede. Ich hab dir so viel zu zeigen. Und Easy kannst du auch gerne mitbringen." , sagt Kira "Ihr seid übrigens echt süß zusammen. Ich glaube ich hab dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen." , fügt sie lächelnd hinzu. "Ich hab mich auch noch nie so lebendig gefühlt... das mit Easy hat alles verändert, er hat mich verändert." , gibt Ringo zu. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal jemanden wie ihn an meiner Seite haben werde, jemand der mich genauso liebt wie ich bin... das ist der Wahnsinn." , spricht er weiter. Kira sieht ihren Bruder gerührt an. "Es freut mich, dass du endlich jemanden hast. Jetzt muss ich mir nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um dich machen." , sagt Kira. "Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?" , fragt Ringo belustigt. "Natürlich, so viel Mist wie du früher immer gebaut hast, man konnte dich ja keine 5 Minuten alleine lassen." , grinst sie. "Keine Sorge, da passt Easy schon drauf auf." , antwortet ihr Bruder mit einem Lächeln. 

"Worauf pass ich auf?" , kommt es von Easy der wohl gerade vom Getränke holen wieder gekommen ist. "Auf mich. Hast du ja versprochen." , antwortet Ringo und zieht seinen Freund so zu sich, dass dieser nun vor ihm steht, der Größere die Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen hat und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ablegen kann. "Ach hab ich das." , sagt Easy und grinst seinen Freund über die Schulter hin weg an. "Ja hast du." , antwortet Ringo und drückt sogleich seine Lippen auf Easys. "Ich seh schon um euch muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen." , lacht Kira und gesellt sich wieder zu den anderen. 

"Ich hab dich lieb." , flüstert Ringo Easy ins Ohr und küsst sanft dessen Nacken. Easy dreht sich um, um seinem Freund in die Augen schauen zu können. "Ich dich auch." , sagt Easy und küsst Ringo. Plötzlich löst sich Easy aus dem Kuss. Ringo sieht ihn fragend an. "Genau hier haben wir uns zum ersten mal geküsst... weißt du noch?" , fragt Easy. "Also eigentlich hast du mich geküsst." , sagt Ringo scherzhaft. "Ja und du hast mich weg gestoßen." , sagt Easy und tut beleidigt, was ihm nicht so ganz gelingt, da er nur ganz schlecht sein Lächeln verbergen kann als er seinen Freund ansieht. "Weißt du was ich tun würde wenn du mich nochmal so küssen würdest." , haucht Ringo Easy verführerisch ins Ohr während er diesen enger zu sich heran zieht. "Was denn?" , flüstert Easy frech zurück. Ihre Gesichter sind nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. "Probier's aus." , sagt Ringo provozierend. Doch dazu kommt Easy gar nicht mehr, denn Ringo küsst ihn bereits mit einer Leidenschaft, die verspricht, dass der Kuss wohl nicht das einzige ist das Ringo gerne mit Easy machen würde.

Etwas weiter weg stehen Kira und Tobias. "Siehst du das geht die ganze Zeit so mit den beiden, ist ja nicht zum aushalten." , beschwert sich Tobias. "Ich finds süß." , sagt Kira. "Vor zwei Jahren wäre Ringo nie so offen mit seinen Gefühlen umgegangen." , fügt sie hinzu. "Ich muss ja zu geben, dass Ringo sich tatsächlich geändert hat. Auch wenn ich anfangs kein großer Fan ihrer Beziehung war, die beiden passen schon irgendwie zusammen." , gibt Tobias zu. "Ich bin froh ihn so zu sehen. Zu sehen, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist und vor allem glücklich ist. Er hat es verdient nach all dem was er schon durchgemacht hat. Ich glaube er ist endlich angekommen." , sagt Kira glücklich und sieht lächelnd zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, wie stolz sie doch auf ihn war...


	3. Schlaflos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine andere Version, wie die Versöhnung von Ringsy noch stattgefunden haben könnte. Basierend auf der Folge vom 23.05.18 5862 "Motorradunfall". Weil wir es alle toll finden, dass Richard Beckmann nicht mehr ohne seinen Freund einschlafen kann. :D

Unruhig wälzt Ringo sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Genervt schaut er auf sein Handy: 1:42 Uhr. Er seufzt, dreht sich nochmals um und versucht zu schlafen, doch es will ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Nicht wenn sich eine Seite des Bettes so kalt und leer anfühlt. Außerdem geht ihm der Streit mit Easy wegen dem Job bei Huber nicht aus dem Kopf. Easys enttäuschtes Gesicht und seine Worte als Ringo ihm gesagt hat, dass er wieder für Huber arbeiten möchte. "Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen." , hallt es in seinem Kopf wieder. Was soll er nur tun, er möchte Easy nicht enttäuschen, aber Hubers Angebot ist einfach zu verlockend. Ringo seufzt auf, schaltet seine Nachttischlampe an. Er muss leider vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er ohne Easy einfach nicht mehr einschlafen kann "Wie schnell man sich doch daran gewöhnt nicht mehr alleine zu sein." , denkt er. Er muss lächeln als er daran denkt wie es sich einfach so ergeben hatte, dass die beiden seit Easy aus Las Vegas zurück war keine Nacht mehr getrennt von einander verbracht hatten. Selbst wenn sie sich den Tag über nicht gesehen hatten spätestens Abends war entweder er oder Easy zum jeweils anderen ins Bett gekrochen um wenigstens in den Armen des anderen einschlafen zu können. 

Es fühlt sich falsch an jetzt so alleine im Bett zu liegen, wo er doch weiß, dass Easy keine 10 Meter entfernt ist. Ein weiteres Mal muss er schlucken, er vermisst Easy, er vermisst ihn sogar sehr und das obwohl dieser wie er eben schon festgestellt hat gar nicht weit weg ist. "Meine Güte, was hat dieser Mann nur mit mir gemacht. Ich führ mich auf wie ein liebeskranker Teenager, der es keine 5 Sekunden ohne seinen Freund aushält." denkt er und muss über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Seufzend schlägt er die Bettdecke zurück, es hat sowieso keinen Sinn hier noch weiter schlaflos rum zu liegen, er muss einfach zu Easy. Er hält es nicht aus mit ihm zerstritten zu sein. Und als er gerade damit beginnt sich was über zu ziehen um sich auf den Weg in die andere WG zu machen, wird ihm klar, dass er sich eigentlich schon längst entschieden hat und dass Easy ihm viel wichtiger ist, als jede Karriere dieser Welt. Er will ihn auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Und plötzlich kann es ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen endlich zu seinem Freund zu kommen. 

Leise öffnet er Easys Zimmertür und betritt das dunkle Zimmer. Er sieht wie sein Freund mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegt und zu schlafen scheint. Er weiß nicht genau ob er ihn wecken soll oder ob es okay ist sich einfach so zu ihm ins Bett zu legen, auch wenn er das am liebsten sofort tun würde. Langsam tritt er näher an Easys Bett, streckt die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren, doch zieht sie im letzten Moment wieder zurück. Er ist unsicher, was wenn Easy noch sauer ist und ihn gar nicht sehen, geschweige denn ihn in seinem Bett haben möchte. 

"Wie lange willst du noch da stehen?" , kommt es plötzlich von Easy. Ringo erschrickt kurz, nun ist er noch mehr verunsichert, anscheinend war Easy doch wach geworden. "Sorry... ich wollte dich nicht... ich..." , versucht er zu erklären. Easy seufzt und dreht sich zu Ringo um. "Jetzt komm schon her, ich kann auch nicht schlafen." , sagt er und hebt seine Bettdecke, so dass Ringo mit darunter kriechen kann. Ringo ist erleichtert, dass es Easy anscheinend ähnlich geht wie ihm. Er legt einen Arm um Easy und schaut ihm in die Augen, lässt sich für einen kurzen Moment von diesen umwerfenden Augen ablenken. "Es tut mir leid." , sagt er schließlich. "Ich werde den Job bei Huber ablehnen... Ich will nicht, dass wir uns deswegen streiten. Du bist mir wichtiger als jeder Job und... ich will dich nicht verlieren." , fügt er leise hinzu. Easy sieht ihn erstaunt an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Du würdest wirklich für mich auf den Job verzichten?" , fragt Easy ungläubig. "Nicht für dich, für uns." , sagt Ringo sanft und zieht seinen Freund für einen Kuss zu sich. Doch Easy unterbricht den Kuss. "Ringo... ich will nicht, dass du das nur wegen mir machst. Ich will dir das nicht verbieten. Ja Huber ist ein Arsch und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du wo anders einen guten Job findest... aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass du arbeitslos bist oder unglücklich in einem Trainee Job..." "Easy... heißt das?" , fragt Ringo verwundert. "Das heißt, wenn dieser Job bei Huber wirklich so eine große Chance ist und du dir das gut überlegt hast wieder dort zu arbeiten... dann nimm die Stelle." "Ernsthaft jetzt?" , fragt Ringo erneut. "Ja ernsthaft, ich will dich nämlich auch nicht verlieren." , antwortet Easy und zieht seinen Freund an sich. Ringo kann es noch gar nicht fassen. "Ist das jetzt so ein Beziehungs Versöhnungs Kompromiss Ding?" , fragt er. "Ja ist es." , lacht Easy, ihm wird in solchen Momenten immer wieder bewusst wie unerfahren und unsicher Ringo manchmal im Bezug auf Beziehungen ist. Es war nicht gelogen, als Ringo damals meinte, dass man das was er bis jetzt hatte, nicht Beziehung nennen konnte. Es ist als würde er erst jetzt langsam lernen, wie eine richtige Beziehung funktioniert, dass man offen zueinander sein kann - sein darf -, dass man mit einander redet, sich vertraut und man auch mal streitet ohne, dass das gleich das Aus bedeutet und dass man eben auch Kompromisse eingeht für den Menschen den man liebt. Ringo umarmt seinen Freund und genießt es endlich wieder seine Nähe spüren zu können. "Ist dann wieder alles okay zwischen uns?" , rückversichert er sich nochmals. "Ja zwischen uns ist alles gut, du Spinner. Jetzt komm mal her." sagt Easy und gibt Ringo einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Das ist gut... denn du bist schuld, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr schlafen kann." , grummelt Ringo und kuschelt sich an Easy. "Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber das wäre gelogen." , erwidert Easy grinsend. "Aber soll ich dir was verraten? Ich kann auch nicht mehr ohne dich schlafen." , flüstert er Ringo gleich darauf ins Ohr. "Du auch?" , fragt Ringo etwas belustigt. "Was glaubst du denn warum ich die ganze Zeit wach gelegen bin." , antwortet Easy. "Easy Winter, was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Ich halt es keine Nacht mehr ohne dich aus, meine Karriere steht plötzlich nur noch an zweiter Stelle, ich könnte stundenlang einfach nur mit dir hier liegen und kuscheln, ich kann mit dir über alles reden und es ist mir sogar vollkommen egal ob irgendjemand mitkriegt wie glücklich ich mit dir bin. Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig..." , scherzt Ringo, doch man merkt, dass er diese Worte durchaus auch ernst meint. Easy grinst. "Aww das tut mir noch viel weniger leid." , lacht er. "Aber falls es dir hilft, ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen, du machst mich nämlich auch ziemlich wahnsinnig." , fügt er mit einem Lächeln hinzu und küsst Ringo, diesmal nicht zärtlich sondern voller Leidenschaft und Ringo erwidert den Kuss natürlich ebenso temperamentvoll und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann kann er eben ohne seinen Freund nicht mehr schlafen, in diesem Moment ist ihm das herzlich egal, denn solange er bei Easy sein kann ist alles gut.


	4. Manchmal brauchen auch Ringolinos Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine andere Version von Ringos Reaktion auf Hubers Forderung. Spielt nachdem Ringo die Party verlassen hat in Folge 5894 "Heimliche Beziehung vom 06.07.2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich musste mir da mal was von der Seele schreiben :D In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen sehr emotionalen Ringo. (Ich mag es einfach zu gern wenn Easy ihn tröstet und man seine zerbrechliche Seite mal zu sehen bekommt) , sorry not sorry :D) Ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben aber ich kann mir Ringos inneren Zwiespalt sehr gut so vorstellen. Einerseits tut es ihm echt weh seine Beziehung verheimlichen zu müssen, was er ja eindeutig nicht will und anderseits hat er einfach zu viel Angst seinen Job zu verlieren. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

Ringo lag in seinem Bett und wälze sich aufgewühlt hin und her. Er war zügig in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, nachdem er die Party verlassen hatte, vor lauter Panik er könnte Probleme mit Huber bekommen, wenn er im Netz auf Fotos einer CSD Party zu sehen war. Mit Easy reden, wollte und konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht, mal abgesehen davon, dass die Party eindeutig nicht der beste Ort war um so etwas zu besprechen. Außerdem wollte er Easy heute nicht die Laune verderben oder gar Streit mit ihm anfangen. 

Er war sich ja selbst noch nicht im klaren darüber, wie er mit Hubers Forderung umgehen sollte. Einerseits fiel ihm nicht im Traum ein sich von Huber vorschreiben zu lassen wie er sein Privatleben zu führen hatte, das hatte er ihm ja schon beim Veedels Lauf deutlich gesagt. Andererseits hatte er Angst, richtig Angst seinen Job zu verlieren und am Ende wieder arbeitslos dazustehen. Huber war zwar ein Arsch aber der Job an sich gefiel ihm und war genau das wovon er immer geträumt hatte. 

Ihm tat es jetzt schon weh nur daran zu denken, was es heißen würde seine Beziehung mit Easy zu verheimlichen. Keine Küsse oder andere Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit mehr, kein Knutschen im Büdchen mehr in der Mittagspause. Und er wollte sich gar nicht Easys Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er von dieser Bedingung erfuhr. Er wusste, dass er ihn damit verletzen würde. Am liebsten wollte er Huber einfach ins Gesicht sagen, wohin er sich seine Forderung verdammt noch mal stecken konnte. Er hatte nicht jahrelang darum gekämpft sich selbst zu akzeptieren um sich jetzt zu verstecken. Wie hatte er sich anfangs für seine Bisexualität gehasst und jetzt hassten ihn immer noch andere dafür - die meisten Idioten konnte nicht einmal zwischen schwul und bi sein unterscheiden - und jetzt hatte das ganze auch noch Einfluss auf seine Karriere. Es war einfach nur so verdammt unfair. 

Ringo fühlte sich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er war hin und her gerissen und er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Zu der Angst seinen Job zu verlieren, kam jetzt auch noch die Angst Easy zu verlieren und die zog ihm erst recht den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Wütend stöhnte er auf und schlug mit der Faust deprimiert auf die Matratze, irgendwie musste er ja seinen Frust raus lassen. Warum gerade er? Warum gerade jetzt? Zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine gute, eine richtige Beziehung und Easy machte ihn jeden Tag so glücklich, dass er es manchmal gerne in die ganze Welt hinaus schreien wollte - was er natürlich nicht tat, immerhin hatte er immer noch ein Image verlieren - aber er wollte nicht gezwungen sein das zu verstecken. Er wollte Easy. Er wollte ihn küssen und berühren wann immer er wollte. "Verdammte Scheiße" , rief er frustriert aus und lies sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. In seinem Kopf war Chaos und er würde es nie zugeben, aber am liebsten würde er jetzt vor Verzweiflung einfach in Tränen ausbrechen, er war sowieso schon kurz davor.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Ringo?" , fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Easy hatte also gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Na toll, jetzt wusste er noch viel weniger was er tun sollte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein besorgter Easy betrat das Zimmer. Er sah, dass Ringo zwar noch wach war aber apathisch an die Decke starrte. 

"Hey, was ist los?" , fragte Easy vorsichtig und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Nichts." , sagte Ringo nicht besonders überzeugend und konzentrierte sich darauf weiterhin die Decke anzustarren und die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Ihm war das gerade alles zu viel. "Ringo, es sieht doch ein Blinder, dass irgendwas ist. Jetzt sag schon? Ich gehe hier nicht weg." , sagte Easy nachdrücklich und versuchte nach Ringos Hand zu greifen, die ihn dieser aber sofort wieder entzog. Allerdings setze er sich jetzt wenigsten auf, sah Easy aber immer noch nicht direkt an. "Ringo. Jetzt rede mit mir." , sagte Easy eindringlich und packte Ringo leicht an den Schultern. 

Und das war es dann endgültig für Ringo. "Ich..." , begann er noch zu stammeln, doch schon fing die erste Träne an seine Wange herunter zu laufen und er fiel einfach nur in Easys Arme. Easy sah jetzt noch besorgter aus und hielt Ringo fest, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles sprechen kannst?" , sagte Easy leise. 

"Huber will, dass ich hetero bin." , kam es nun zögerlich von Ringo, der seinen Kopf immer noch an Easys Schulter vergraben hatten. "Wie hetero?" , fragte Easy verwirrt. Ringo sah seinen Freund nun mit feuchten Augen an. "Ich soll meine Beziehung mit dir verheimlichen... bis der Vertrag mit so einem angeblich konservativen Investor abgeschlossen ist." , sagte er leise.

"Nicht sein Ernst?!" , empörte sich Easy. "Sag mir bitte, dass du da nicht mitmachen wirst." , sagte er geschockt. "Easy ich will da nicht mitmachen. Ich will mich nicht verstecken. Aber er hat gedroht mir zu kündigen..." , versuchte Ringo zu erklären. "Das kannst du dir nicht gefallen lassen! Der Typ muss endlich kapieren, dass er mit dir nicht machen kann was er will." , brauste Easy auf. 

"Easy ich weiß überhaupt nicht was ich machen soll. Das ist alles so verdammt unfair" , sagte Ringo verzweifelt. "Erst hasse ich mich ewig dafür, dass ich auch auf Männer stehe. Und jetzt soll ich mich verstecken. Und dann immer diese blöden Sprüche und niemand kapiert, dass ich nicht schwul bin, sondern bi. Ich will doch einfach nur glücklich sein, warum darf ich nicht glücklich sein? Und jetzt soll ich mich zwischen Job und dir entscheiden?! Ich will den Job nicht verlieren aber ich liebe dich und ich will das nicht und ich will dir nicht weh tun und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir das antun muss. Und ich hasse Huber und egal was ich jetzt mache es wird falsch sein. Ich will das nicht... " , sprudelten alle seine Gedanken und Gefühle unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. 

Easy merkte, dass Ringo sich geradezu in seine Panik hinein steigerte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Schhh Ringo, atme mal durch." , sagte er sanft. Ringo nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. "Easy es tut mir so leid, ich will dich nicht verlieren..." , flüsterte Ringo. "Ringo. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, okay?" , sagte Easy und sah seinen Freund dabei eindringlich an. 

"Weißt du was wir jetzt machen. Wir gehen jetzt zu Tobias und fragen ihn, wie das ganze rechtlich überhaupt aussieht und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam was wir tun werden, okay?" , schlug Easy vor. "Okay." , sagte Ringo. "Können wir noch ein bisschen hier bleiben?" , fragte er dann fast schüchtern. "Na klar." , lächelte Easy und zog seinen Freund wieder in seine Arme. 

Manchmal brauchten eben auch Ringolinos einfach nur Trost.


	5. Huber kann mich mal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine weitere Version von Ringos Reaktion auf Hubers Forderung. Dieses mal mit einem wütenden Ringo. Spielt nachdem Ringo die Party verlassen hat, in der Folge 5894 "Heimliche Beziehung vom 06.07.2018.

Aufgebracht stürmte Ringo in sein Zimmer. So eine verdammte Scheiße! Als Easy das Foto machen wollte, waren bei ihm einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er wusste, dass Huber fuchsteufelswild werden würde, wenn er mitbekam, dass Ringo im Netzt fröhlich auf irgendwelchen Fotos von CSD Partys posierte. Und auch wenn er noch gar nicht wusste wie er überhaupt mit Hubers Forderung umgehen wollte, hatte ihn in dem Moment einfach die Panik seinen Job zu verlieren übermannt. Das war alles so verdammt unfair!

Nervös tigerte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, überlegte fieberhaft wie er das überhaupt Easy beibringen sollte. Ob er Easy überhaupt davon erzählen sollte. Er wusste, dass er ihn damit verletzen würde. Außerdem würde Easy vermutlich komplett ausrasten, zurecht. War ja eigentlich auch eine Frechheit, sowas im Jahr 2018 von seinem Mitarbeiter zu verlangen, konservativer Kunde hin oder her. Und plötzlich wallte neben der Angst und Unsicherheit auch Wut in Ringo auf. Was fiel seinem Chef überhaupt ein ihm Vorschriften machen zu wollen, wie er sein Privatleben zu leben hatte. Er hatte es ihm schon mal gesagt, privat durfte er so schwul - eigentlich bi - sein wie er wollte. Er hatte nicht jahrelang dafür gekämpft sich selbst zu akzeptieren, um sich jetzt zu verstecken. Nein. Er war Bi und stolz drauf. Basta. 

Huber konnte ihm gerne sagen was er im Büro zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Dann würde Easy ihn eben nicht mehr ständig auf der Arbeit besuchen, war vielleicht schon allein konzentrations technisch besser so. Immerhin ließ er sich ab und zu schon ganz gerne von seinem Freund bei der Arbeit ablenken, was schon zu einigen heißen Knutsch Sessions in diversen Abstellkammern, alias Tobias "Besprechungszimmer" geführt hatte. Aber sobald er das Büro verließ, hatte ihm sein Chef verdammt nochmal nichts mehr zu sagen. Und wenn er Easy, dann auf offener Straße küssen wollte, dann tat er das und Huber hatte sich gefälligst damit abzufinden. 

Plötzlich kam er sich ziemlich blöd vor sich von Benedikt Huber so einschüchtern zu lassen. Mal sehen ob dieser seine Drohung überhaupt durchziehen wird und wenn, dann verklagte er ihn eben wegen Diskriminierung. Das würde der Firma auch einiges an Ansehen kosten, mit Sicherheit mehr, als ein bisexueller Mitarbeiter. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als wüsste er nicht auch das ein oder andere von Huber, was ihm notfalls als Druckmittel dienen könnte. Er würde um seinen Job kämpfen und um so doof das klang auch um seine Freiheit.

Er würde sich von niemanden auf der Welt seine Liebe zu Easy verbieten zu lassen. Denn Easy machte ihn glücklich und er hatte es verdammt nochmal verdient glücklich mit ihm zu sein. Und vor allem hatten er und ganz besonders Easy es nicht verdient sich verstecken zu müssen. Er hatte schon mal festgestellt, dass ihm Easy wichtiger war als dieser Job, meine Güte, er hatte sogar wegen ihm auf den Job verzichten wollen. Dann würde er es dieses Mal eben darauf ankommen lassen. 

Und bevor er über diesen Entschluss noch weiter nachdenken und seine Zweifel erneut aufkommen konnten, war er auch schon wieder unterwegs zur Werkstattparty. Easy hatte heute etwas zu feiern und er wusste, dass Easy sich gewunschen hatte, dass er dabei war. War sowieso schon blöd gewesen, einfach so abzuhauen. Und vorhin im Büro hätte er liebend gern noch ein wenig mit Easy rum geknuscht, anstatt ihn von sich zu schieben. Himmel, wenn Huber nicht gerade kurz zuvor mit seiner dämlichen Anweisung gekommen wäre, hätte er noch ganz andere Sachen mit Easy angestellt.

Als er schließlich die Werkstatt betrat, sah er, dass wohl immer noch super Stimmung herrschte. Suchend lies er seinen Blick über die feiernde Menge wandern. Und erspähte Saskia, die zu seiner Überraschung mit Tobias tanzte. Paco unterhielt sich mit einem Mädel, das Ringo nicht kannte. Und mitten drin auf der Tanzfläche, Easy. 

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Ringo seinen Freund. Er sah im bunten Licht der Scheinwerfer nicht nur wunderschön sondern auch ziemlich sexy aus, wie er da so voll in seinem Element vor sich hin tanzte, mit diesem umwerfenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Ringo jedes Mal regelrecht dahin schmelzen lies. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm klar wie sehr er diesen Kerl liebte.

Schnell schob er sich durch die Menge und ging direkt auf Easy zu. "Hey, du bist ja doch..." Easy konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Ringo zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, fast hungrig. "Huber kann mich mal." , sagte Ringo leicht außer Atem, als die beiden sich, zwecks Sauerstoffmangel, wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Ähh... gut. Aber was genau hat Huber jetzt damit zu tun?" , fragte Easy ebenfalls außer Atem und immer noch etwas überrumpelt von Ringos stürmischen Kuss. "Er wollte, dass ich meine Beziehung zu dir verheimliche. Aber das kann er vergessen." , sagte Ringo und zog Easy in einen erneuten Kuss. 

"Moment. Warte, was?" , kam es von Easy, der so eben realisiert hatte was sein Freund da gerade gesagt hatte. "Er wollte, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit hetero bin. Ansonsten hat er gedroht mich zu feuern." , sagte Ringo und schnaubte nochmals über die Absurdität dieser Aussage. "Er hat dir gedroht dich zu kündigen?! Was für ein Arsch! Und das 2018! Der Typ denkt echt er könnte mit dir machen was er will. Deswegen warst du vorhin so komisch... Das kannst du dir nicht gefallen lassen!" , rief Easy aufgebracht. Ringo nickte. 

"Tue ich auch nicht, deswegen sage ich ihm auch morgen persönlich, dass ich im Büro gerne mache was er will aber dass er sich aus meinem Privatleben gefälligst rauszuhalten hat." , sagte er nachdrücklich. "Ernsthaft? Und du hast keine Angst deinen Job zu verlieren?" , fragte Easy, er konnte es noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass Ringo tatsächlich seinen Job aufs Spiel setzte. 

"Natürlich habe ich Angst aber ich habs dir schon mal gesagt, du bist mir wichtiger als jeder blöde Job und ich lasse mir von niemanden mein Glück mit dir verbieten, auch nicht von Huber." , sagte Ringo und blickte Easy liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich." , sagte Easy und küsste seinen Freund überschwänglich. Hatte er bis jetzt noch daran gezweifelt, dass er bei Ringo an erster Stelle stand, war das nun der endgültige Beweis, dass nichts und niemand sie auseinander bringen konnte.

Und als Ringos Lippen die von Easy berührten und er wahrnahm wie viel seine Aussage seinem Geliebten bedeutet hatte, wusste Ringo, dass es genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war nicht einfach nachzugeben. In den Kuss lächelnd zog er Easy noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften, während sich Easys Finger in den Haaren seines Freundes vergruben und vermutlich dessen sorgsam gestylte Frisur zerstörten. Fast vergaßen sie, dass sie nicht alleine waren sondern sich immer noch mitten in einer Party befanden. Doch sowohl Easy als auch Ringo konnte es gerade nicht weniger egal sein wer ihnen beim knutschen zuschaute. 

"Na das ist ja mal eine interessante Überraschung." , hörte Easy plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Er löste sich von Ringo und öffnete die Augen. "Finn!" , rief er freudig und umarmte ihn sogleich. "Hab dir doch geschrieben, dass ich eventuell vorbei schauen werde. Aber du warst wohl gerade zu beschäftigt." , grinste Finn. "Hi, Finn." , sagte Ringo, gab Finn die Hand und schlang demonstrativ eine Arm um Easy. "Das letze mal als ich euch beide zusammen gesehen habe, wart ihr dabei euch die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Dinge ändern sich wohl." , lachte Finn der sich nur noch all zu deutlich daran erinnerte wie er Ringo damals von Easy weg ziehen musste. 

"Tja was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Oder so ähnlich." , lachte auch Easy und gab Ringo einen kurzen Kuss. "Das sehe ich." , sagte Finn und auch Ringo musste nun mitlachen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es schon ironisch, dass ausgerechnet sie beide jetzt zusammen waren. 

Die Party dauerte noch bis spät in die Nacht und als schließlich der letzte Song gespielt wurde zog Ringo Easy eng zu sich heran. "Weißt du was, ich bin echt froh, dass du vor einem Jahr gemerkt hast, dass du schwul bist." , flüsterte er. "Sonst könnte ich jetzt gar nicht das hier machen." , fügte er grinsend hinzu und küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich. "Übrigens gäbe es da noch ein paar andere Sachen, die ich gerne mit dir machen würde." , sagte Ringo verführerisch. Ein vielsagendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Easys Gesicht aus. "Komm mit." , sagte er dann ungeduldig und zog den, nun ebenfalls breit grinsenden Ringo an der Hand hinter sich her, aus der Werkstatt und Richtung WG. Immerhin hatten sie da noch was nachzuholen.


End file.
